Sacrificio
by dark side of everyone
Summary: Algo meláncolico. Ahondando en los pensamientos de Obito Uchiha. One-shot


_**La inspiración para esta historia nació del sacrifico de Kuroyukihime de Accel World en el capítulo 6 (y es que fue tan emotivo (TTmTT) y de ahí nació esto). Esta historia nació mientras estaba trabajando en otra (yo y mi manía de hacer muchas cosas al mismo tiempo) para el reto parejas disparejas del foro Arte Shinobi y editando el próximo cap. de Falso Comportamiento (había muchos errores e incongruencias).**_

_**Disclaimer:**__Como ya sabrán los personajes de Naruto y Naruto Shippuden son de Masashi Kishimoto._

_****++ Sacrificio++****_

_**Sacrificio**_… una simple palabra que conlleva un enorme significado existen muchos tipos de él pero sin duda el más noble y doloroso de afrentar es aquel que se hace por amor.

Aceptar que otra persona ha perdido algo (desde lo más simple e insignificante del mundo hasta algo extremadamente valioso y trascendente como la vida) motivada por los sentimientos hacia el prójimo… porque los sentimientos que experimenta hacia aquél es inexplicable y muchas veces algunos lo catalogan como estúpido. Sin embargo sólo aquellos que han pasado por una situación similar, son capaz de entenderlo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Obito Uchiha muchos años atrás había realizado un sacrificio por amor (y aún hoy en día al ser un hombre que se convirtió en alguien frío y despiadado no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho) por eso odió el sentimiento de profundo dolor y melancolía que marcó sus facciones detrás de esa máscara al poder apreciar la escena que transcurría un poco apartada. Ver como ella (él no le importaba, hace muchos años que le tenía un rencor profundo y hasta cierto punto estaba disfrutando lo que le estaba sucediendo… Si no fuera porque ella también estaba pasando por eso), alguien tan inocente y pura se sacrificaba por amor (amor de madre, un amor infinito y el más puro e incondicional de los que existen) le recordaba lo que él hizo hace algunos años. Pudo apreciar la sonrisa triste que se marcó sus bellas facciones, y él en ese momento deseó con todas sus fuerzas que ella no hubiera hecho eso, que ella no lo hubiera elegido a él como su compañero (porque él estaba 99.99% seguro de que Minato era el culpable del trágico destino que Kushina sufrió, y lo culpaba, pero también se culpaba a sí mismo y al chiquillo recién nacido) Estaba seguro Konoha ahora pagaría peor y disfrutaría enormemente al ver sufrir a aquel mocoso, él mismo se encargaría de hacerlo sufrir. Pagaría por el final que había tenido Kushina y el dolor que ella había sufrido… Fue ahí como un golpe cuando el entendimiento llegó a él y se sintió terriblemente estúpido. Comparado con el dolor que estaba sufriendo por la muerte de Kushina, lo que sintió cuando murió Rin no era más que un ligero golpecito. Ella, Kushina Uzumaki, fue una de las pocas (de las primeras) personas que había creído en él, ella fue quien lo animó a seguir un camino, ella fue su luz (porque ella a pesar de haber sufrido un destino muy cruel, se le enfrentaba con una sonrisa. Ella era tan fuerte que había hecho retroceder a personas muy poderosas. Ella fue la burla de muchos y aun así… no les guardaba ningún rencor). Lo que creyó que era admiración, ahora se daba cuenta que había sido un profundo amor. Y se sintió miserable, él también había sido responsable de su muerte (y todo por su estúpida venganza). Había marchitado una flor (una tan especial que sólo crece una vez) la más bella flor que pudiera haber existido y él había colaborado a extinguirla.

Hoy años después estaba frente al legado de esa hermosa flor y lo seguían torturando los recuerdos de ella. Hoy estaba frente a aquél que era la combinación de su repudiado ex-sensei y aquella a la que había amado, y el recuerdo lo torturaba aun peor (agradecía infinitamente el hecho de tener máscara ya que si no todos podrían ver lo que pasaba en su interior) y es que aquel chiquillo era como una copia de las actitudes de ella y eso lo hacía cuestionarse si el destino lo odiaba tan terriblemente para tener frente a sí un recuerdo de que ella nunca fue suya y jamás lo sería.

Además, junto a él había alguien que estaba dispuesta a morir por él, aquella chiquilla del clan Hyuuga, le recordaba lo que es querer sacrificarte por amor. Es tan parecida a Kushina pero a la vez tan distinta. Ella es fuerte cuando la situación lo requería, pero también es tan tímida y reservada (Kushina por el contrario era alguien que no se andaba por las ramas y expresaba lo que sentía, al grado de ser catalogada como impulsiva. Era explosiva, pero también tenía sus momentos en los que las inseguridades que estaban escondidas salían a flote y te dabas cuenta de lo que realmente estaba en lo profundo de su ser). Quería continuar con esto porque así podría hacer realidad su sueño de estar junto a Kushina, donde la edad no supondría un obstáculo. Con el plan ojo de luna, al fin podría estar al lado de Kushina y darse la oportunidad de ser feliz.

Era su final. Su muerte se encontraba próxima, podía apreciar cómo (segundo a segundo) su vida se le escapaba de las manos, como los latidos de su corazón se iban debilitando y su mente se iba nublando. Se había sacrificado para salvar al heredero de Kushina. Madara se había percatado de que él no iba poder matar al mocoso que encerraba al Kyuubi por los sentimientos que lo embargaban, así que mandó al juubi contra él y los que lo rodeaban y su cuerpo se movió solo. Se interpuso enfrente de la Hyuuga que a su vez lo protegía y tele transportó el ataque hacia Madara (pero a cambio sus reservas de chakra estaban muy bajas) Su cuerpo había sido guiado por su corazón (y no se arrepentía) y le dedicó algunas palabras al niño…

-Cuando pierdes algo muy valioso, muchas veces el dolor te ciega, yo fui engañado cruelmente y debido a eso hice cosas imperdonables. Sé que no hay ninguna justificación para mis actos y no pienses que estoy poniendo excusas. Desearía que me concedieras tu perdón chiquillo- Fue bruscamente interrumpido.

-No soy ningún chiquillo… Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto- La forma en la que lo dijo, le hizo recordar tanto a ella que no pudo hacer más que sonreír pero su sonrisa se quedó congelada al recibir un puñetazo que lo atravesó en el estómago de parte de Madara

-Que conmovedor… Al final resultaste un inútil Obito, no pudiste hacer nada bien, ni siquiera fuiste capaz de matarme- Pronunció con sorna.

-Uzu…Uzumaki Naruto, Tú… eres más fuerte que él, No te dejes vencer por el odio Yo… Yo confío en ti… El legado de Uzumaki Kushina y Minato Namikaze, el legado del amor. Y ojalá hayas aprendido algo de mi historia, el amor conlleva dolor y muchas veces cuando el amor se pierde… el dolor te lleva a tomar malas decisiones. No dejes que gane el odio y el dolor-

Y esas fueron las últimas palabras de Obito Uchiha, un ser que podrá ser repudiado, pero en realidad fue alguien puro que fue corrompido por el odio; fue alguien que fue manipulado cruelmente por alguien quien lo usó para sus propósitos egoístas. 2 veces se sacrificó por amor, 2 veces murió por amor… Y en la vida de un ninja tu muerte refleja quien fuiste en vida. Él merece respeto, porque a pesar de sus errores, realizó un acto muy noble (que muy pocos son capaces de realizar). Gracias a él, la cuarta guerra ninja se acabó, la ganamos; hubo muchas muertes pero su sacrificio evitó muchas más. Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto y… al menos para mí ÉL FUE UN HÉROE DATTEBAYO.

FIN

**Buenooo la verdad es que me puse muy melancólica y todo se reflejó con esta historia. Al ver ese sacrificio me puse a pensar ¿Obito vio como murieron Kushina y Minato? ¿Qué pasaría si él hubiera estado enamorado de Kushina y se hubiera dado cuenta? ¿Será que Obito, moriría de forma digna? Y este fue el resultado. Ese sería un muy buen final para este personaje**

**Un review no les deja pobres. **


End file.
